The Nightmarish Halloween
by Invasion authority
Summary: Read and Review. That's all I can say
1. Default Chapter

The Nightmarish Halloween  
  
Summary:It's Halloween.Dib and Gaz decides to skip the costumes and treats,as though it was another ordinary day--only,the streets were swarmed with varieties of costume wearing people.Dib tells Zim he doesn't need his disguise since it's Halloween.But when something went terribly wrong,The three set out to find a creature that does things to people..horrible things...very horrible things...  
  
Chapter one:The Irken in the streets  
  
Dib was on the sofa,watching TV.He didn't know why,but he felt he needed something to keep him preoccupied.Beside him was Gaz,who was silently playing her Game Slave 2 that was making faint sound effects.Dib sighed with boredom.He glanced at a moth-eaten calendar with stains on a wall.  
  
"Hey,isn't October thirty-first Halloween?"he asked Gaz,who grunted for a "duh".  
  
"I think I'll skip this year"Dib groaned.  
  
"You always skip"gaz said irritably"infact,you've never been trick or treating before"  
  
Dib sat up straight,taking his eyes off the calendar.  
  
"How come YOU don't go trick or treating?"he asked.Gaz paused her game.She looked at her brother with dead,serious eyes.  
  
"Dib,I am more intrested in this game than anything else that surrounds me"Gaz said,pointing at her Game Slave 2"I don't even know why you bothered to notice that today's Halloween.Just ignore it like what you did for the past ten years"  
  
"Only this year"Dib said darkly"Zim's in our neighborhood"  
  
Gaz sighed with atmost annoyance.  
  
"Here we go again"she muttered.She aproached her brother  
  
"Let's pretend I believe you"Gaz explained,"Let's say I believe that Zim really is an alien.What would you tell me?"  
  
"But you're only pretending"  
  
"Then pretend you actually believe me"  
  
Dib raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay..uh--well,I'd probably ask you to help me get him out of earth"  
  
"He's been here for so long,and you still believe he can take over our planet.Face it,Dib.He's never going to invade earth"  
  
"Well,what about the time when he released that gigantic hamster?Or when he killed me with piggies?Or when he replaced your stomach with your game?Or crashed planet mars into earth?"  
  
Gaz looked at him for several moments.  
  
"What hamster?"she asked.  
  
"You know?Pheepi?"  
  
"Oh..that hamster.I thought Pheepi was white?"  
  
"He WAS white,until Zim turned him into a freakish mutant that changed him brown"  
  
Gaz sighed.She unpaused her game and continued to play.  
  
"why don't you tell Zim that it's Halloween"she said,"after all,he can go outside without his disguise since it's the day of freaks and treats.The day when everyone dresses up into confusing creature.Zim deserves a break,you know"  
  
"And if I don't tell him it's Halloween?"Dib said threatingly.  
  
"Then I'll hurt you.Besides,I want you to leave.You're disturbing me"  
  
Dib got off the sofa and walked over to the door.He knew his sister can destroy him,so it was better to do what he was told.Otherwise,he'll be in a total wreck...  
  
***  
  
On the barren streets,Dib began to evaluate the Halloween decoration as he walks past them.Every now and then,a kid would aproach him and ask for a candy,or if not ask,demmand.  
  
"I hate Halloween" he said to himself.He turned a corner towards a familiar house that he,for the past many months,has been trying to break in.The house stood there,the same like always with no decorations.  
  
"I can't believe I'm not even armed" Dib muttered,as he walked down the stoned steps of Zim's front door.The gnomes' eyes followed him as usual.Dib got up to the men's room door and knocked thrice.There was silence.Then an irritated voice that Dib recognized from inside the house yelled at him.  
  
"Who are you?!SPEAK!"  
  
Dib sighed,starting to have second thoughts.  
  
"It's me,stupid.Who else?" he yelled back at Zim.  
  
"Dib-worm!What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you so iritable?!I'm just here to give you a day of freedom,and you're still yelling at me!"  
  
"Freedom?"  
  
"Well,yeah.It's Halloween today,and even if you come out without your stupid costume,no one will be convinced that your an alien because they'll think your a kid in an alien suite but not a real alien"  
  
There was a deadening silence.  
  
"I'm confused" Zim said.  
  
"Well if you come out,I'll explain!"  
  
"Foolish human!You think I'll fall for your trick?!"  
  
"Have you ever thought about freedom,Zim?"  
  
Once again,Zim didn't reply at once.Dib could tell the Irken was proccessing it in his mind.Then,the door opened a tiny crack as a pair of magenta tinted eyes met Dib's almond brown ones.  
  
"Today is Halloween,where irony is the main thing for your case" Dib said to the Invader,"are you coming out or what?"  
  
Zim slowly emerged from the door with out is disguise.He gave Dib an annoyed look.  
  
"Is is one of your stinky tricks,Dib?" Zim asked inpatiently.Dib steppped beside Zim and showed him the streets.  
  
"This" he said,"is what happens every...single...year"  
  
Zim stared.Here and there,people in funny and absurd costumed darted and swarmed the streets.Zim eyed them all,then turned to Dib.  
  
"So why aren't you in a filthy costume,Dib-stink?"  
  
Dib frowned.  
  
"I don't celebrate Halloween" he replied in a dark tone"It does things to you.Like,an obsession for sweet things"  
  
Dib started to walk to the pavement,as Zim tagged along.  
  
"Every year,people would celebrate this endless riot for treats.Once,I witnessed a chaotic scene last year,where fifty children overturned a truckload of icecream.Gaz only had one Halloween expirence when she was four.I was glad she quitted it"  
  
Dib turned to the Irken.  
  
"And as for you",he continued on,"the ironic part is,you are out here in the open,where millions of people can see you,yet they still think you are a kid,since it is Halloween"  
  
At that moment,Zita came passing by dressed as a witch.  
  
"Hey,Zim!"she yelled,"cute costume!See you at school tomorow!Bye!"  
  
Zita sped away with a couple more girls.  
  
"Told yah" Dib muttered.Both continued to walk on.  
  
"What IS this Halloween thing celebrating?"Zim asked,forgetting the fact he was talking calmly to his rival.  
  
"It celebrates the paranormal.Ghosts,creatures,monsters,devils,witches,aliens..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dib shrugged with all honesty.  
  
"That's what I don't know"he said.He stopped walking.The two had ended up in an empty lot.  
  
"Well,here's where I leave you"Dib said,"you are free,but only for this day.Roam around if you must.That's your buisness already"  
  
He left the exposed Irken there,as he planned to go home to rest.Then,Zim followed him.  
  
"I'm coming along" he said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Dib asked curiously,"I going home!I only told you about Halloween because every enemy deserves a break!"  
  
"This whole...Halloween thing--"Zim stuttered,"i-it haunts me.."  
  
Dib snorted.  
  
"Tsk...And I thought me and Gaz were the only ones" he said"what do you want me to do keep you with me till the end of Halloween?"  
  
Zim stared.Dib knew it was a yes.A forced yes...He sighed heavily with a groan.  
  
"Fine"he said grumpily,"just don't mess with Gaz.She might kill you..."  
  
***  
  
Ah..A chapter done! 


	2. Darkness of doom

Thank you for the reviews!!!I loved them!Now  
  
then...on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter two:Darkness of Doom  
  
"What is he doing here?" Gaz hissed,pausing her game.Dib and Zim looked at each other.  
  
"You know what you told me about telling Zim that it was his freedom?",Dib said to his sister,"it freaked him out"  
  
Gaz glanced at Zim,who looked back.  
  
"What?"the Invader snapped back"haven't you ever been freaked out by something that isn't designed to scare people?"  
  
"Ironic Purpose?"Dib said"Yeah I have.your robot,Zim.He's cute.But frankly terrifying"  
  
"Try to last a day with him,Dib-stink.It will forever be in your thoughts"  
  
Gaz sighed with annoyance.She unpaused her game and sank into the sofa.  
  
"He can stay",she said,not taking her eyes off the game"but if he annoys me,I'm going to hurt both of you"  
  
"FOOLISH GIRL!YOU CAN'T HURT THE SUPERIOR ZIM!I AM--!"  
  
"You know what I told you about getting killed?"Dib said to the Irken.Zim raised an eyebrow.  
  
"During Gaz's senior prep,a boy called Fredi Gallonsoe teased her for not having any eyes.He poured gallons of glue on her,and called her names.Two days later,they found him in histerical panic.He complained about suspending upside down with paint all over him and his game slave away from his hands.When he came out,he was torn.The place got surrounded.When dad and everyone else found Gaz,she was playing the Game Slave for the first time in her hands--and she was great with it.That's where she discovered her gift.Her talent turned it into an obsession,and her obsession turned her into a detonator of a bomb that goes off everyday.So,take my human word for it Zim.Don't even TRY to anger her"  
  
Zim scowled.He sat on the sofa as well,crossing his arms.  
  
***  
  
Dib woke up,feeling dazed.He saw a fog blocking his view.It was his glasses.Grunting,he sat up and wiped them with his shirt.He placed them on again,then turned to glance at his digital clock,then gasped.Seven o'clock!He's been asleep for three hours striaght!  
  
Dib got off his bed and looked out his window.The peolpe outside in funy costumes have increased.He busted out of his room,sliding down the railings of the stairs and was about to proceed to the kitchen,when he stopped.The sofa infront of the TV was seated with two occupants.Dib saw,a familiar green head with antennaes and another head that was vivid purple.Gaz and Zim turned hearing that he had arrived.  
  
"Oh.You're awake"Gaz said monotonously.Zim merely glanced at Dib,as he changed his sitting position.  
  
"Dad called and said he's coming home late.I told him Zim was staying and said he could"  
  
"Uh..yeah"Dib said,unsure of what to say"do we have anything to eat?"  
  
Suddenly,Dib stumbled in total darkness.Every light in the house instantly died out,as he heard movements.  
  
"Who tripped on the power line?!"Dib heard his sister scream,"Was it you Dib?!"  
  
"No"Dib voiced in the dark.  
  
"Zim!"  
  
"I'm right beside you,filthy human"  
  
"Then who the heck cut our power?!"  
  
Dib cautiously stood up and dusted himself.He felt a nearby wall and leaned on it.Though he couldn't see anything,he began instructing Zim and Gaz.  
  
"Both of you,stay where you are!I'm going to come over there"  
  
Dib started to feel around.He couldn't retrace his steps,but he had a pretty good idea where the sofa was.As his feeling arms felt something,at the same time came along a spasm of vicious pain in his fingers.  
  
"AGH!Who bit me?!"  
  
"I did" Zim said nastily "You poked my eye!"  
  
"I can't see,stupid!"Dib said to the Irken,"It's too dark!".  
  
Dim heard Zim growl."Me neither,Dib monkey!Now flash me some light!"  
  
Dib reached into his pocket and got a purple flashlight and pointed the beam at Zim.He froze.  
  
"Zim?"he whispered weakly,"what's that hanging around your neck?"  
  
Zim blinked.He looked down and saw a long cord of barb wire that circled his neck.And on the wire's pointed edges were reddish stains.  
  
"He wasn't wearing that when he came in" Gaz said,who was only illuminated slightly by the light.Zim held on the wire cautiously and lifted it from his head.But the wire was so small,it touched the sides of his face.  
  
"I'm going to get pliers" Dib said frightendly."Gaz,you stay here.Me and Zim will go to the garage"  
  
"Did YOU put this on me?"Zim asked suspiciously.Dib looked at him.  
  
"No"he replied "It was dark,remember?"  
  
The two boys with the beam infront of them proceeded to a door where it led to a small shed of tools.Dib began to point the light on each tool,looking for the one he needed.He stopped at an empty slot in which a wrench should be.  
  
"Hey!" Dib said suddenly,"where's the wrench?"  
  
Zim merely made a noise of impatience.  
  
"Forget the wrench!" he said "this thing is making me itch!"  
  
Dib continued his search.He stopped at a blue pair of pliers.He unhooked it from the slot and snapped the barb wire from Zim's neck.  
  
"Now that that's fixed" Dib said promptly,"let's go see if the phone is--"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Both human and Irken screamed.They looked at each other then rushed back to the dim living room,where Gaz lay unconciously.Blood slowly dripped from her head,and a silver wrench with blood lay beside her.  
  
"Hey,isn't that--"  
  
"The wrench" Dib whispered"somebody was here"  
  
***  
  
New policy!Every chapter starting chap three,I will post a dialouge or a quote from invader Zim episodes.R & R! 


	3. Dib learns about the Irken race

Jessica:Get lost,you losers  
  
Zim:I will get lost.But notice I will get lost with my bestfriend  
  
Chapter 4:Dib learns about the Irken Race  
  
"Stop moving,Dib!" Gaz said sternly."You're going to make it worse!"  
  
Dib gripped tight on both his palms,trying hard to think beyond his excruciating pain.  
  
"You're pulling too hard!"he cried tightly,"It hurts if you do that!"  
  
Gaz held on the wooden piece and slowly tried to pull it from Dib's arm.underneath,he started to bleed continously like a river.  
  
Zim,who was trying to figure out how to remove the one on Dib's leg,became impatient.  
  
"Let me try"he said hastily.He gripped on the piece on Dib's arm.  
  
"Wait!"Dib cried once more"don't--"  
  
Too late.Zim pulled it viciously from the gash.Dib howled in total pain.  
  
"OUCH!"he yelled"why did you do that?!It hurts!"  
  
But Zim wasn't listening.He went over to the other wood piece and pulled it as quickly as the one before.The pain multiplied,and Dib felt the sting build up on his skin.  
  
"AGH! STOP! IT HURTS ALREADY!"  
  
"Thank me for ending your prolonging suffering" the Irken said.Dib didn't respond.He was lying on the floor as the wounds pained him more.He could barely catch his breath,not to mention the pressure he was on.Half of his body was covered in his own blood,and he felt more coming out of his system.  
  
"I'll get some water and towels"Gaz said,standing up from a small puddle of Dib's blood.She turned to Zim.  
  
"If you let that thing eat him,I'm going to eat you" she warned.Gaz left with the flashlight and left the two boys by themselves with the candle.  
  
Dib was hyperventilating with a paled face.Zim calmly sat on the chair beside him,dangling his feet in silence.It legthened into minutes,as the only think heard in the room was Dib's rasp breathing and the creaking of the chair from Zim's feet..His eyes focused on the red pool of his enemy,then cocked his head.  
  
"Weird" he muttered.Dib turned his head to the Irken.  
  
"What?"he asked.Zim got off his chair and touched the bloody pool.  
  
"Your species is the first I've seen with blood in the shade of red.My race holds the shade of blue and deep teal"  
  
Zim reached a dagger from his boot("An Irken is always prepared"-Invasion Authority).He pressed it on his hands,making a deep opening.Dib watched as navy blue blood trickled from the aliens hands.  
  
"Teal and blue?" he asked,"you have two difrent kinds of blood color?"  
  
"Any color within the shade of teal and blue.It seperates those who are destined to rule our planet from the ones who will become invaders to serve them"  
  
"So blue stands for what?"  
  
Zim frowned at him.  
  
"Well,what do you think?"he snapped back,"I'm here in this ball of dirt,not back home.Do the math,inferior-child"  
  
Dib was silent.He tore his eyes away from Zim and stared at the ceiling.He thought about how the invader referred his planet to as "home".Is that why he was desperate to destroy earth?for the sake of his planet?Dib marveled that virtue.Perhaps Zim misses his home planet.  
  
"Zim?"he said"do you miss your planet?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"said Zim  
  
"Does everybody there think of being victorious for the sake of his own race?"  
  
"It's called optimism and being supportive"  
  
"So how come no one's supporting you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Tak came to earth,she sorta had a bigger ship than yours,and her robot whatever thing like your green dog has--no offense to you--much more discipline and sanity"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that whoever your leaders are,gave you loads of junk for a mission?"  
  
"GIR's advanced"  
  
"Tsk...yeah.Advance my foot!Don't you see?There's something wrong!"  
  
"Tak only has a bigger ship than mine because she was a higher ranked invader"Zim said simply.Dib was stumped for a moment.  
  
"Well how come Mimi was functioning well while yours was a sycopathic tin can that has a liking for tacos?"  
  
"The Tallest said he was advanced!"  
  
Dib blinked.  
  
"The who?"  
  
"Beloved leaders of my home.Very trustworthy"  
  
"Eh...what's with the adjective?Don't they have a name or somethin'?"  
  
"Every past leader has been called that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well,duh.Tallest.Get it?"  
  
"So whoever is the tallest among all will be leaders?"  
  
"Basically...yes"  
  
"Isn't that a little too--"  
  
"Unatural?"  
  
"Don't you think so?"  
  
"It's an original idea.We judge the hight because it symbolizes leadership"  
  
"But what if some alien like your size is smart?Does he become exempted?"  
  
"Personal Adviser"  
  
Dib switched his position.His blood had stopped flowing,but he was still plastered with it.  
  
"That's unfair"  
  
"Size may not matter for you,but it matters for us.Respect my custom"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Silence.Then...  
  
"Why do your leaders want to take over planets?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Why won't they tell you?"  
  
"Uh..well I--wait a minute,why are you so inquisitive about my empire?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?I just want to know what kind of alien are you?"  
  
"Irken"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm an Irken"  
  
"I want details"  
  
"Irkens of planet Irk are found aproximately 300 galaxies away from earth.That is equivalent to six months of travel"  
  
"Whoa,wait a minute!Six months?It would take more than six months to get from here to there!"  
  
"Not with the technology we have.Irkens posses the fastest power boosters using the speed of time and light.Other planets trade their stuff for our technology.We give them the speed of light,they give us weapons.Since our weaponry is sensitive,we rely most on our agility.There's the speed we must learn,and the speed in our instincts.Every Irken is born with the instincts of an eight legged creature.The one that you call 'spiders'.Then at a young age,we are trained to fly ships.I was trained too early,at the age of thirteen"  
  
"If you were thirteen long ago,then how old are you now?"  
  
Zim looked up the ceiling,mumbling numbers under his breath.  
  
"Six hundred" he replied "I'm ten in earth years"  
  
"Nice..." Dib said.  
  
Gaz was back.She had a pile of towels and a blue basin full of water.She kneeled beside Dib and started wrapping his wounds with the damp towels.Then,all three paused,as familiar shuffling noises began.  
  
"They're back..."Dib said weakly.  
  
*** 


	4. Nightmare come true

"Finally.It's about time you recognize me as the true superior being I so am" -Zim  
  
Chapter three:Nightmare come true  
  
A glowing candle stood in the middle of a dark and cold room,giving a faint light to three occupants.In the dead silence,Dib tried to keep the pack of ice on his unconscious sisters head,while a frightened Irken beside him fidgets uncontrolably.Earlier,they had discovered that Gaz was bashed on the head with a twelve-inch metal wrench,and no one left a single clue.This frightened the two boys into thinking that somebody didn't want them in the house.  
  
"What happened?" said a groaning voice.Dib looked down to see Gaz finally waking up.  
  
"Gaz!"he cried worriedly"you're okay!did you see who hit you?Huh?Did you see?"  
  
There was silence.Both Irken and human looked at Gaz.She replied shortly.  
  
"Eh..No"  
  
Dib's face fell.  
  
"Atleast you're awake'' he said weakly"are you SURE you didn't see who whacked you on the head?"  
  
Gaz nodded whole-heartedly.Dib sighed.He leaned back on the sofa,while Zim started to think about his death.  
  
"I'm going to die" he whispered.However,Dib heard him and pounced off the sofa.  
  
"No!"he snarled firmly,"No one's going to die!Not me,not Gaz,Not even you,Zim!We're all going to stay alive and get rid of whatever hung that barb wire on Zim,or whatever smashed the skull of Gaz!"  
  
Zim and Gaz were silent.  
  
"I'm touched" Gaz said sarcastically.She got off the sofa,her head still bleeding.  
  
"Don't you see a pattern,Dib?"Zim asked"me and your filthy sister have already been marked by this whatever you call it.That means..."  
  
The Invader looked at Dib,and so did Gaz.  
  
"You're next",he growled.  
  
Dib fell on his knees and began to think.Why didn't he see it before?Ofcourse he was next.He was just not aware of it.He was too busy attending to Zim and Gaz,he didn't notice he was the only one left.Right now,he felt he didn't want to be attacked.  
  
"You don't want to be attacked,do you?" Zim asked.Dib looked up.He tried to speak,but he was too frightened.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes,Dib worm"Zim said,"you're afraid"  
  
"And I thought the paranormal didn't scare him" Gaz informed Zim.  
  
"This isn't paranormal!Any human could have done this!"Dib cried,"anyone who could hate us!"  
  
"So why on Halloween?" Gaz asked,"why didn't he try yesterday or the days before that?"  
  
Dib was silent.Okay,so it could be paranormal.But why was so horrible to him?They weren't suppose to be scary.The thing made him scared of it though he really wasn't inside.The dark,the stained barb wire,the attack on Gaz...he didn't know what kind of creature would do these things on a Halloween...  
  
A shuffling noise was heard.All three suddenly looked around for the source.Zim,who was holding the purple flashlight,pointed the beam at the desserted staircase.  
  
"It's coming.."he said shakily.Dib crouched behind the sofa,and so did Zim and Gaz.The shuffling grew louder,and soft mumbling whispers joined the eerie noise.The three anxiously huddled together,waiting for something to happen....  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
The shuffling from the stairs ceased,and so did the murmuring.Zim,Dib and Gaz peeked from their hiding spot and pointed the flashlight at the stairs once more.It was empty like before.  
  
"What was that?"Dib whispered.Gaz shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it was just a rat..."she said.  
  
"Rats don't whisper to each other.Besides, they--"  
  
BOOM!  
  
The floor beneath the coffee table exploded and hurled pieces of floorboards everywhere.All three dove behind the couch again and covered themselves.The explosions continued horribly.It kept going on,surrounding the couch.As it did,the whispering sounds started,this time more louder and faster.It was as though a humongous zombie choir was chanting a freakish incantation in a song.Hundreds of knife-like toothpick sized wood pieces were darting in diffrent directions.Finally,the explosions stopped,and the singing faded into nothing.Here and there the floor was covered in charred holes with strings of wet slime.Sharp pieces of wood that came from the impact burried themselves half way through the walls and in furnitures.Then,behind Zim and Gaz was a weak stuttering sound.When they turned,they saw to their horror,two pieces of wood from the floorboards that sank deep into Dib's leg and arm forming a small pool of his blood.  
  
OOH!!Wha's gonna haaaaaaapppeeeenn?? 


	5. voice of the monster

"You know,anyone who watches you obssesively everyday will notice that you never actually eat the food!" -Dib  
  
Chapter five:voice of the monster  
  
When a sound is made,we instantly know where it is coming from.But when the shuffling noises began in the bloody and dark living room,it was as though it came from everywhere.  
  
"It's everywhere!"Zim said frightenly.Dib slowly stood up and leaned on the stained couch for support.  
  
"But what is it?"  
  
Gaz growled.  
  
"I'm going to kill it"she said fiercely.The shuffling noises increased its volume.  
  
"It heard you" Dib said.  
  
"Big deal"Gaz snapped back"if it's so great,why won't it come out?I think it's pathetic"  
  
There was a horrible scraping noise,then it was gone.Gaz switched on the flashlight and pointed it on a darkened wall,where words in dripping blood was written.  
  
HELLO,GAZ.WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY AT ME?  
  
"It knows you?"Zim asked.The message dissapeared.It was replaced by another message.  
  
I KNOW YOU TOO ZIM.DID YOU LIKE MY GIFT TO YOU?  
  
"It's talking about that barb wire"Dib said.Another message.  
  
I AM SORRY,DIB.I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU.  
  
"did you do those on purpose?"Dib asked at the wall.  
  
NO.I WANTED TO PLAY WITH YOU  
  
"Well your stupid game nearly gave him a bad case of tetanus!"Gaz screamed at the wall  
  
WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?I JUST WANTED TO PLAY  
  
"Play somewhere else"Gaz said sternly,"I hate you"  
  
I HATE YOU TOO,GAZ.  
  
Gaz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well then leave" she said.  
  
I WANT ZIM AND DIB TO COME WITH ME.I LIKE THEM  
  
"Does that mean this thing is a girl?"Zim asked.Dib merely shrugged.  
  
WILL YOU PLAY WITH ME,DIB?  
  
"It's starting to really freak me out"Dib muttered.  
  
I WON'T HURT YOU OR ZIM.I WANT TO PLAY  
  
"I don't trust things easily" the Irken said with a polite tone.  
  
I WON'T HURT YOU,ZIM.YOU ARE ONE SPECIAL IRKEN TO ME.  
  
"It knows I'm an invader!"Zim whispered,"it knows!"  
  
OFCOURSE I DO.YOU ARE SPECIAL  
  
"What about Gaz?"Dib asked.Gaz grunted.  
  
CAN I PLAY WITH YOU,GAZ?  
  
"Heck no,freakin' whatever you are"Gaz replied stubbornly.  
  
I WILL KILL YOU  
  
"Gaz,please!"Dib pleaded,"just do what it says!"  
  
I LOVE YOU,DIB  
  
"Doesn't that freak you out?"Gaz snapped.  
  
"It's better than getting butchered alive"Zim commented.  
  
Gaz growled.  
  
"Fine.I'll play your game"she said.Dib and Zim exhaled.  
  
I WANT TO PLAY  
  
"So...uh--what do you want to play?"Dib asked.There was a long pause.Then,the message oozed out from the walls.  
  
LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK . . .  
  
***  
  
Oooh!What does the thing mean by hide and seek?Will anyone die? 


End file.
